couldn't hurt you if i tried
by carpfish
Summary: "Trust me okay," he whispers against Haruka's skin. "I'll make this good for you, Haru, I promise. I'd never hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried." Haruka's expression softens, and Rin feels his chest ache, before squeezing his eyes shut to capture the moment. Sharktooth blowjobs, that is all.


Haruka's grip on Rin's shoulders tightens and loosens, clearly indicating his nervousness although his face is a mask of stoicism. Rin wonders why it's necessary for Haruka to keep acting so pulled together and serious when they're alone like this, but figures that he can unwind the other boy's composure later. Haruka breathes heavily through his mouth when he's tense, a habit picked up from swimming, and it almost makes Rin want to forgo the current task and just kiss the breath out of him, until both their heads are swimming from lack of oxygen and Haruka's lips are open and pliant and cherry-red just for him. That's what Rin wants to do, but it's taken so long to convince Haruka to let him do this that there's no way that Rin can forgo this chance, he has to stay focused.

Resting his cheek on the side of Haruka's thigh, he looks up at his friend with a thin smile. "Hey, relax," He murmurs, softly pecking a trail of butterfly kisses from Haruka's knee to his hip. In retrospect, flashing a grin probably wasn't the best decision, because at the sight of the sharp tips of Rin's teeth, Haruka physically flinches away, and Rin frowns. That wasn't exactly the effect he was going for.

Rin tries a different approach, rubbing circles on the outside of Haruka's thigh in an attempt to be soothing. "Trust me okay," he whispers against Haruka's skin. "I'll make this good for you, Haru, I promise. I'd never hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried." Haruka's expression softens, and Rin feels his chest ache, before squeezing his eyes shut to capture the moment.

Haruka's voice is soft as a breath, and he's barely able to choke out the words in his anxiousness and embarrassment. "Okay. Just... Do it," he says briskly, not quite meeting Rin in the eye, but that's something that Rin finds endlessly endearing about his partner, so he can't help but smile.

"Aye aye, captain." Rin pulls Haruka's swim suit down to his knees and takes him into his hand. Haruka's hands grip onto Rin, probably tight enough to leave bruises that the others will side-eye them for the next day, but none will dare question. Haruka's already half-hard, and lets out a stifled gasp when Rin drags his tongue, warm and slick, slowly up his length. Rin's tongue toys with the Haruka's tip, curling and lapping at it with an obscene sort of eagerness. He looks up, and sees how pink Haruka's cheeks are and the way that he's gnawing at his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. It's adorable how Haruka makes these little nods to propriety even when engaged in an act like this, and it just makes Rin want to work even harder to make him lose control.

Haruka's breath catches in his throat, creating a strangled sound somewhere between a moan and a whine when Rin finally wraps his lips around him and takes him into his mouth. Rin can taste the chlorine from pool water and the slight saltiness from the drops of precum at Haruka's tip. He's extra careful with his teeth as he sucks lightly, his tongue resting on the underside of Haruka's cock, and feeling Haruka's hands grasp onto his hair. The other boy is trembling with arousal and doing his best not to just thrust into the heat of Rin's mouth, so Rin decides to reward Haruka by giving a low moan deep in his throat, and letting the vibrations travel up Haruka's spine like a shot of lightning. The reaction is instantaneous as Haruka lets out a shout of surprise.

Rin begins to move, sucking and licking as he goes along, and he's wary enough to go slowly so that his teeth won't accidentally nick Haruka. It's almost painful how gentle he's being, and Rin is reminded of how hard he is himself when Haruka shifts his stance, and his foot almost touches the bulge of Rin's erection. Rin moans again, and to distract himself from the urge to grind against his friend's leg, moves his hands from Haruka's hips and behind to grope the toned muscles of his ass, training his eyes on his reaction. Haruka stiffens immediately, and casts a downwards glare towards his friend. "Rin," he grinds out between clenched teeth, "What are you-" He's cut off with a gasp that makes him toss his head back when Rin swallows him down as deep as he can go, letting him hit the back of his throat. The muscles of Haruka's abdomen flutter under Rin's touch, and Haruka lets out a keening sound. Rin feels his cock stiffen between his legs, because Haruka makes the most beautiful sounds when he's like this.

Haruka squeezes his eyes shut, panting heavily, and spurts his release onto Rin's tongue, filling his mouth, and Rin tries to swallow it down, but partially fails and ends up with Haruka's cum dribbling down his chin and onto the floor in heavy drops. Rin remembers to keep his teeth covered as he draws himself off of Haruka and rests his head on the other boy's thigh. Haruka takes a moment to catch his breath, bracing himself using Rin's shoulders as a hold while Rin looks up at him expectantly. And once Haruka's able to breathe properly again, he cradles Rin's cheek in one hand, and Rin's able to see that wistful, happy look in this eyes, the slight curve of his mouth that signals a smile, and that's all the reward that he needs.

(a/n)

yesterday: says never to trust rin with a blowjob  
today: writes rin giving a blowjob

what has become of my life


End file.
